


Will you look at this?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Within the Serpent's Grasp, Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Sam found her first love all over again.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Will you look at this?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, can fit inside both my fictober 20 challenge and my epsode tags but you don't need to read one to enjoy the other! 
> 
> This is a blast thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, it really is fun to do!

Sam gazed out of the shuttle’s window, a faint smile at her lips. She was so distracted by the view that she didn't hear Jack settle beside her.

"Captain." He said, trying to get her attention.

She looked at him dreamily as her smile grew. "I know it sounds corny, but it really was my first love." She told him. "I mean… will you look at this! I mean really just look at this! I really thought this was as far as I would ever get in space. I didn't think there was anything much further, and I fell in love with it." She grinned, looking out the window again. "Makes it all worthwhile." She said softly.

"You know--" he said, after a few seconds, "we disobeyed like a hundred orders or so--"

"It doesn't matter." She said, shaking her head. "The planet and all those people on it… they come before the military."

"And that’s the truth." He grinned. "And I'm glad you came." He told her, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Yeah?" She smiled looking at him.

"Sure, you came in handy," he joked which made her laugh. "Plus, it won't be as lonely in front of the disciplinary board with you by my side." He looked up and into her eyes for a moment before he said, "I never meant to force you into--"

"Always." She assured him, then said with a wry smile. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." Their hands slipped subconsciously together, tangling at the fingers together. "And further."

He squeezed her hand. Suddenly they both noticed what they were doing and each simultaneously released the hold on their hands. 

"So, your first love, huh?" He asked breaking the tension.

"Oh, yes sir, by far."

His head nodded towards the window. "Bit of a tough act to follow." He joked.

"Maybe that's why I'm still single." She quipped back.


End file.
